


ra'stim compilation 3

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Digital Art, M/M, Pillow Talk, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tim Drake, Trans Male Character, Trans Ra's al Ghul, Trans Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ra'stim main, side slade/ra's(/tim) crackpair; 26yo tim and furry au, way more art than last time
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	ra'stim compilation 3

Slade/Ra's(/Tim) crackpair

the most indulging pair i can ever come up with

* * *

Canon Divergence AU (where tim is far far away and theyre rivals with benefits but ra's not as one note in modern canon, i thought about putting the relationship dynamic text here but it's literally essay length)

* * *

Furry AU

* * *

Doodles

assert dominance

**Author's Note:**

> i want to draw dom top tim so much but drawing porn is only sexy as an ideology


End file.
